A Light Dimmed
by September Sorrows
Summary: When you dim that limelight, what does it leave you? Four friends with a story to tell. One-shot, Percy/Annabeth themes


**Author's Note:** Okay, this took me forever to actually post. I wrote the first draft about a month or so ago. Please enjoy!

Also, I'd like to acknowledge the awesome help of believeinthegods and Kioko, my amazing betas for this story. Thanks, guys!

**A Light Dimmed**

She met him four years ago. She doesn't know why, but the second she touched his ashen locks, the instant she spooned ambrosia into his mouth, the moment she locked eyes with that piercing green, she got this weird…feeling. She'd never felt this way so strongly before. At first, it was unnamable. It was strange and distracting. Now, she knows what to call it—hatred.

When Annabeth Chase first met him, she hated him. Every word he uttered, every movement he made, every breath he took, every blink he—well, blinked, she wanted nothing more than to strangle him. Suddenly, she had a deeper understanding of Hades—murder seemed rather appealing at the moment.

Now, she realizes just how sorely mistaken she was. Through their first quest, she met the true Percy. Sure, he was impulsive and obtuse, but he was also considerate, sweet, and understanding. They went on two more quests together. As time passed, she seemed to uncover, bit by bit, how she truly felt about him.

Then, a new feeling struck. She wasn't ready. She wasn't prepared. She couldn't remember planning this. How could she be falling in love with this goofy, impulsive kid? But no matter how much she fought it, it was true.

She had fallen for him.

Where Annabeth used to see his stupidity—saving his friends when he was the one who truly needed saving—she now sees sweet compassion. Where she used to see faults in his heritage, she now sees that he is just trying to make the most of who he is. Where she used to see a clueless look in his eyes, she now sees an intense stare. Where she used to see a boy who would trust without a doubt, she now sees a young man who thinks twice, but gives everyone a chance. Where she used to see a Seaweed Brain, she now sees—well, Annabeth still sees that.

His intense green eyes, his raven-black hair, his tanned arms (strong, but still boyishly small), and his lop-sided, loving grin were always there to show her the way. It's true—she's fallen for her best friend. She's fallen for Percy Jackson, sixteen-year-old son of Poseidon. And she's not planning on getting back up.

* * *

He's known him the longest of anyone at Camp Half-Blood, and he likes to believe that he's his best friend. But when he sees him with her, he knows he's been bumped.

Grover Underwood met Percy in sixth grade. They were great friends for a year, even before Percy knew of his heritage. Then, Grover took Percy to camp, and everything changed.

Percy learned so much in such a short period of time, and he became a completely different person. But what Grover thinks really changed him was meeting Annabeth. The second Grover saw how he looked at her, he knew Percy would never be the same person again—it's as if they were meant to be.

But what about him? He met Juniper, too. Yet, Percy still says Grover is his best friend. At first, Grover doubts this—what about Annabeth?

"That's different," Percy says.

With only a moment's thought, Grover knows this is true. He loves Juniper, but that doesn't mean she is his best friend. Yet, Percy and Annabeth are so different from he and Juniper—they're practically inseparable. If you know one, you know the other. A combo pack.

Grover misses his friendship with Percy, but he knows that if he just takes Percy's word, then maybe things could be the same again. So much has changed for them, and yet, nothing has changed. They're still best friends, even if Percy's the hero and Grover's the goat.

* * *

He's an over trusting son of Poseidon, but she sees the hero in him anyway. Sometimes, she even envies him. He is so carefree, and she wishes she could be more like him. Even if he is slimy sea spawn.

Thalia Grace has hated Percy Jackson for many reasons over the years. She could list them forever, but the fact of the matter is, she doesn't hate him _anymore._

It's true, she's a huntress, so she _should_ hate him now, but she doesn't. If she learned one thing from Luke, it's that people can surprise you. The second you think you know someone, they turn around and do something you would never, in a million years, have been able to predict.

Since they're technically first cousins, therefore directly related, she chalks their not-so-stellar relationship up to rivalry between relatives.

But even though she often feels herself wanting to rip his "freakishly-long, girly, un-masculine, etcetera" eyelashes out, one by one, she knows she'll always have his back. Vice-versa, too. They're a team, whether they meant to be or not.

So, she'll give this idiot a chance. He won't prove her wrong. That is, if he knows what's good for him.

* * *

Sometimes he is unsure of the green-eyed, black-haired, tan-armed boy who stares back at him in the rough waters of the sea. He has changed so much over the past four years. In the beginning, he had been a carefree kid, unknowing of the sorrow his life would bring. Now, he still has a bright flicker in his eyes, but it is greatly dimmed by the hurt and pain the past years have wrought upon his life.

Percy Jackson does not know himself as well as he would like to. Sometimes, he wishes he could climb inside his own mind and see what was going on in there. What made him make impulsive decisions? What made Annabeth seem so special? What made his instincts take over in a fight? What did he want from his life?

Each of his friends brings something different into the picture—Grover gives Percy humor and another guy to relate to his point of view; Thalia represents a dark sense of understanding, knowing what it's like to have such huge power; Annabeth brings a fluttering feeling to his heart, and a support beam to his crumbling being.

He has such great power, and he doesn't know quite yet how to use it. Of course, he's saved the world before and he probably will again. Sure, he knows more about being a half-blood than most others. Yes, he _can_ tell you exactly the best way to win Capture-the-Flag (he and Annabeth tend to make a great offensive team, with Nico on defense). Yet, he feels as though there is something he is missing.

There must be something to this life he is missing—something more important than his puny existance.

But when the sun is shining and his friends are sitting by his side, ready to relax together, he can't focus on such deep, saddening thoughts. So, he lets them slide away as if on the tide of the ocean. He allows himself to take a deep breath and just enjoy being a sixteen-year-old. He lets himself to step away from the confusion and just _live._


End file.
